


Поцелуй в кладовке

by Ksobaka, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: — У нас два варианта, — с расстановкой произнес Кагами, поднимая вверх правую руку. — Мы можем это сделать и выйти отсюда со спокойной душой.Данзо, наконец, нашел в себе силы посмотреть ему в лицо, о чем тотчас же пожалел, потому что в темноте глаза Кагами будто светились дурным пламенем и пытались в нем дырку просверлить.— Второй вариант — это позорно выйти и соврать, что мы все сделали, — закончил Кагами.
Relationships: Shimura Danzou/Uchiha Kagami
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Поцелуй в кладовке

— У нас два варианта, — с расстановкой произнес Кагами, поднимая вверх правую руку. — Мы можем это сделать и выйти отсюда со спокойной душой.  
  
Данзо, наконец, нашел в себе силы посмотреть ему в лицо, о чем тотчас же пожалел, потому что в темноте глаза Кагами будто светились дурным пламенем и пытались в нем дырку просверлить.  
  
— Второй вариант — это позорно выйти и соврать, что мы все сделали, — закончил Кагами.  
  
Голос у него был спокойным и слегка довольным, он явно наслаждался ситуацией, скотина такая. Данзо еще раз глянул на свои ботинки, на линию света из-под закрытой двери, прислушался к тихому шепоту сокурсников и вздохнул.  
Не стоило вообще вестись и переться на эту идиотскую вечеринку, он ведь знал! Но ему всегда было сложно отказывать Кагами, а если тот вознамерился что-то сделать настолько решительно, остановить это было практически нереально.  
  
По другую сторону двери настойчиво постучались, и послышался голос Сару:  
  
— Вы там увлеклись или что? Даем еще две минуты!  
  
Данзо от злости пнул дверь в ответ, и ребята рассмеялись. Кагами тоже смеялся, но совсем беззлобно, безо всякого злорадства, просто потому что искренне находил, судя по всему, ситуацию крайне веселой. Данзо взбесило это еще сильнее, и он схватил Кагами, сверкающего зубами в темноте, за отворот рубашки и потянул вглубь помещения.  
  
Их закрыли в небольшом помещении, отдаленно напоминавшем кладовку, правда, ни швабр, ни ведер для уборки тут не было, как в школьной кладовой. Тут стоял огромный шкаф, упирающийся в потолок, миниатюрный столик с забытой кем-то кружкой и коробкой неизвестно с чем в углу. Тонкая полоска света — из-под двери — была единственным источником этого самого света, но они вдвоем с Кагами простояли в этой комнатушке уже несколько минут, поэтому глаза привыкли, и Данзо мог почти безо всяких усилий рассматривать лицо напротив, впрочем, без конкретных деталей.  
  
Он знал и помнил родинку Кагами на носу и царапину на правой щеке, которую тот получил пару дней назад, когда упал с велосипеда, помнил даже то, что одна кучеряшка прямо над виском всегда упрямо торчала, как бы хозяин волос ее не зачесывал.  
  
И все-таки, этого Данзо рассмотреть в темноте не мог, а просто помнил. Но вот что он рассмотреть мог, так это то, что Кагами паскудно улыбался.  
  
Они были знакомы достаточно давно, чтобы Данзо выучил все имеющиеся в арсенале Кагами улыбки, и эта была как раз их тех редких, которые тот использовал, когда искренне, безо всяких угрызений совести упивался чужим бессилием.  
Данзо глянул на свою руку, в которой все еще сжимал воротник Кагами, но убирать не стал. Кагами скользнул взглядом туда же, потом хмыкнул и положил свою ладонь сверху. За дверью опять кто-то громко хихикнул, потом раздался негромкий стук и голос Сару, но что именно он говорил, Данзо не разобрал — в ушах у него шумело от волнения.  
  
Кагами погладил пальцем его ладонь, как делал уже тысячу раз до этого, но отчего-то именно сейчас Данзо стало очень неуютно. Он прочистил горло и сказал:  
  
— В щеку.  
  
Кагами серьезно кивнул, а потом расплылся в улыбке. Его пальцы были чуть теплыми, гладили очень аккуратно, как будто он трогал кого-то, кто может в любой момент проснуться.  
  
— Ты чего так переживаешь? — голос был тихим и успокаивающим, но Данзо занервничал еще сильнее.  
  
Кагами, хвала всем богам, больше допытываться не стал, а просто кивнул и наклонился ближе. Данзо не планировал закрывать глаза, но так уж получилось: когда на щеке уже можно было почувствовать чужое дыхание, паника захлестнула с головой, и Данзо, не отдавая себе в этом отчет, крепко зажмурился.  
  
Если подумать, они уже целовались, и воспоминание об этом пришло очень не вовремя: когда Кагами мягко коснулся его щеки своими пухлыми губами. Данзо так пугающе ярко помнил прошлый новый год, когда они стащили у Изуны-семпая бутылку рома и напились в две рожи; Кагами тогда поцеловал его в губы, целовал долго и мокро, а потом они про это только шутили, но никогда не говорили серьезно. Данзо решил, что он делает так со всеми друзьями, хотя и не видел Кагами ни с кем в компании, разве что с Сару.  
  
Если подумать еще усерднее, то в голову приходил еще один случай — менее знаменательный, но вполне достойный упоминания. Полгода назад, на дне рождения одногруппника, Кагами, выкурив слишком много, отправился танцевать и всем рассказывал, что его нельзя трогать, иначе “его парень всем даст по щщам”. На слове “парень” он красноречиво косился в сторону Данзо, подпиравшего стенку и следившего за тем, чтобы Кагами не вывалился с балкона. В тот вечер они не то чтобы поцеловались, но не очень трезвый Кагами так упорно тыкался ртом ему в шею, что наутро Данзо проснулся с двумя синеющими отметинами под линией челюсти.  
  
Сейчас Кагами был полностью трезвым, смотрел из темноты двумя вполне себе ясными глазами. Данзо моргнул, потом еще раз, а потом вцепился в чужие плечи и потянул на себя. В жизни у него всегда все было распланировано, все было под контролем, но этот контроль шел к черту, когда появлялся Кагами.  
  
Некстати вспомнился Тобирама-сенсей. Он был самым собранным человеком из всех, кого Данзо только знал, но даже он терял самообладание, когда рядом появлялся Учиха Изуна. Однажды он так разозлился и швырнул в стену любимую кружку, и Данзо, наконец, решился спросить, почему же он так сильно бесится. Тобирама-сенсей взглянул тогда на него мрачным взглядом исподлобья и с кривой ухмылкой ответил, что в жизни любого человека, пусть даже самого уравновешенного, всегда есть что-то или кто-то, заставляющий терять контроль.  
  
Данзо тогда было не больше пятнадцати, и особого значения словам сенсея он не придал, но вот сейчас, на втором курсе, сжимая тонкие плечи Кагами, бездумно толкаясь ему языком в рот, он, наконец, понял. Смысл слов дошел до него целиком и полностью, когда он пихнул Кагами в грудь, заставляя прижаться спиной к стене, когда второй рукой взялся за его шею, абсолютно себя не контролируя.  
  
Потом Кагами приоткрыл рот и застонал — так, как будто ему очень больно, хотя Данзо точно знал, что больно ему не было. Мысли из головы исчезли: о Тобираме-сенсее, об Учиха Изуне, о праздновании нового года, дня рождения и вообще каких-либо знаменательных дат. Данзо отстранился лишь на секунду, чтобы убедиться, что Кагами не против.  
  
— Думаю, у нас есть не больше минуты, — хрипло и очень тихо сказал Кагами, кивая в сторону двери.  
  
Звуки ворвались в реальность так резко, что Данзо пошатнулся. По ту сторону двери были слышны голоса ребят, но даже слова разобрать не получалось, потому что в ушах сильно шумело.  
  
Кагами крепко держал его за пояс, сам улыбался широко и довольно, разве что не облизывался. Данзо оглядел его с ног до головы, невольно задержался на поле расстегнутой рубашки — и когда только успел?  
  
Он честно хотел сказать, что пора им возвращаться, что посмеялись и хватит, но время, в которое можно было бы попытаться обратить все в шутку, ушло. Кагами, судя по всему, прекрасно видевший его смятение, решил помочь и протянул руки к шее Данзо, мягко обнял его и притянул. Когда он широко открыл рот и толкнулся языком, Данзо положил руки руки на чужой талии и сжал так крепко, что Кагами замычал.  
  
Наверное, провели они в кладовке неприлично много времени, потому что в дверь стали колотить очень сильно. Данзо все стоял, пытаясь отдышаться, и чувствовал, как смущение затапливает его так плотно и яростно, что в голове путались мысли.  
  
Кагами по-хозяйски поправил сначала свой воротник, застегнул рубашку, потом одернул кофту Данзо и взъерошил ему волосы.  
  
— Идем? — спросил он будничным тоном.  
  
А потом взял за руку. Как ни в чем не бывало. Данзо, все еще смущенный, поплелся следом.  
  
Снаружи было светло и ничего толком не видно, но зато слышно. Судя по голосу, назойливому и звонкому, именно Сару повис у Кагами на плече, едва они вышли из кладовки.  
  
— Вы там целовались? — громко спросил он. — Или что-то еще делали? Вас минут десять не было!  
  
Данзо вздохнул. Прямо сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось отвечать на вопросы. От чего бы он не отказался, так это от предложения свалить отсюда куда подальше и провести остаток вечера, повторяя конспекты, краем глаза поглядывая, как Кагами играет в приставку.  
  
— Целовались, — послышался голос Кагами, спокойный и довольный.  
  
Данзо все еще пялился в собственные кроссовки, даже не пытаясь поднять взгляд.  
  
— И что-то еще делали, — закончил Кагами таким тоном, который не предполагал дальнейших расспросов.  
  
Кажется, его ответ застал Сару врасплох, потому что долгих три секунды он ничего не говорил, а потом Кагами обнял Данзо за плечо и потянул за собой. Он делал так постоянно, шли они на пару или возвращались в общагу, направлялись в бар или, еле живые, плелись обратно.  
  
— А сейчас мы идем отдыхать, верно? — спросил Кагами, наклоняя голову к Данзо.  
  
Они встретились взглядами, и от этого Данзо вдруг захотелось завыть. Размышления прервал Сару.  
  
— Вот будешь с ним так много общаться, станешь таким же занудой, — проговорил он, и они с Кагами обменялись парочкой беззлобных колкостей.  
  
Потом они с Данзо, чуть пошатываясь, пошли в свой корпус, и Данзо подумал, что ладно уж, вся эта затея с тусовкой кончилась не так уж плохо.


End file.
